Andy in Auradon
by NikaErina
Summary: Andria Shan is the daughter of Shan Yu. Invited to Auradon along with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay, Andy finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Something or someone still ties her to the Isle of the Lost, but know one knows what or who it is. Follow her as she joins the Villain Kids on their mission to steal the wand. (Slight Jay x OC) Note: Rated T for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

The Marketplace near Bargain Castle _(Note: Based on the wiki page, it's where Mal and her mother lived)_ were crowded with people. Even more so back home in Goblin Wharf _(Note: The only dock on the Isle of the Lost, based on wiki)_ where my friends used to - Stop, I mentally chided myself. "You're leaving them behind," I mumbled to myself as I made my way through the crowd. "They're not your friends anymore. A traitor like you don't deserve them. Especially not-"

I was distracted by the a group finishing up what seems like a spontaneous dance number, with four very familiar faces leading them. I snorted when the purple haired one snatched a lollipop from a passing child and gave it to woman with huge horns on her head, only to have the woman spit on it and return it to the kid. Maleficent have really let her evil ways go. "It's not as if all the great villains of the past have remained legendary," I sighed, thinking about my dad who was still back at the docks cooking up inedible dim sum. I clutched at the raccoon tail scarf around my neck, even though he never bothered about what I do, as long as I helped out at the shop, he is still my dad.

"There she is," Maleficent's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I made my way besides the other kids. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon."

The moment my dad got the letter from Auradon about Prince Ben's proclamation to let a few villain kids have a second chance, he insisted that I get my ass there and find a way to free him from the Isle so he could continue trying to take over Northern Wei _(Note: What used to be China)_. "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled with prissy pink princesses!" Mal argued. "And perfect princes. Ugh." Evie sighed dreamily from beside her then pretended to be disgusted.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?" Jay joked as he winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I straightened my fur-collared vest with the black leather front and black skin-tight dress. Despite the extra two inches my spiked combat boots added to my height, he was still a good half a head taller than my now 5'5.

Carlos looked panicky, saying: "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

"Yeah, mom. We're not going." Mal stated, her friends nodding in agreement. "How's about you, Andria? You willing to leave Shrimpy's crew behind?" I internally winced at Uma's old nickname. So, she does remember me. Mal and Uma used to go way back, but that's a story for another day.

"I heard they've got chocolate. And it's Andy, only my dad calls me Andria." I answered.

Maleficent wrapped her arm around Mal's shoulders and led her into the Bargain Castle. "Oh you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Shrugging at the others, we followed them in.

"Mal," The dragon lady said. "You will go. You will find me Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. East peasy." Her words made sense, if we could pull this off, I could come back to the Isle and everything would go back to normal.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked her mother.

"Matching thrones. Hers- and- hers crowns."

Carlos interjected their conversation mentioning our presence. "Um, I...I think she meant us." He gestured to the rest of us.

Ignoring him, Maleficent turned her daughter's attention back on herself. "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..."

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." She cackled. Damn, all those years of cackling really did a number on her voice.

"Our will," Evil Queen shouted from the dining table.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent snapped. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

I left all four pairs of parent and child arguing about whether or not the kids are going to Auradon until I heard Cruella mentioned Carlos scrapping off her bunions. "Right, too much information. I'm just going to wait outside." I muttered and made my way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're looking a little washed out," Evie said as she tried to apply some blush on Mal's face. Carlos and Jay were busy stuffing their face with candy.

"Stop, I'm plotting." Mal frowned as she pushed the girl's brush away. "Well, it's not very attractive." Evie muttered, biting on some blue rock candy.

"Here, Andy. Try these, I think it's chocolate." Carlos said, handing me a small brown square. Tentatively, I licked it, Jay and Carlos both waiting for my reaction. Feeling the melting, creaminess on my tongue, it was so sweet yet somehow slightly salty. My eyes widened at the new sensation on my taste buds and I nearly cried at the amazingness. My expression met both Jay and Carlos and they took the hint of what I was trying to convey. Nodding at both of them, we devoured the candy supply in the limo.

Playing with the partition remote, Mal and Evie noticed through the lowered partition that the car was about to drive off the edge of the broken bridge. "Look!" Evie shrieked.

"It's a trap," Carlos yelled and we all screamed, holding on to each other for dear life. I shut my eyes, waiting for the limo to fall and sink into the shark infested waters. But nothing happened, and I heard the driver chuckling at our fear. "What just happened?" I asked, squirming to push Jay and Carlos off me. I looked outside to see a golden bridge forming a path to Auradon. "It must be magic." Evie smiled.

"Hey," Mal said to the driver. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

"No, this one opens the barrier," He answered and held up a another remote, glancing back at us for a brief moment. "That one opens my garage. And this button..." He pushed another button and the partition rose up between us and him once more. "Nasty," Mal grinned. I chuckled and commented: "I like that guy."

 **TIMESKIP**

The limo stopped in front of Auradon Prep and in front of the life-size statue of King Adam were an entire band. "Well, they certainly brought out the whole motely crew." I smirked as we all got out of the car. Jay and Carlos were wrestling over a jacket full of things pillaged from the limo and the overly cheery music stopped short at the sight. A woman pushed through the band members and welcomed us with open arms. Following behind her were a boy and girl our age.

"Guys, guys" I nudged the boys with my foot, forcing a smile on my face. "We have an audience."

Jay straightened up immediately. "Just cleaning up," He grinned, helping Carlos to his feet.

"Leave it like you found it," The woman said cheerily, before her tone became more serious. "By that, I mean just leave it." Jay pouted before throwing everything he took back into the limo.

"Hello, foxy," He smirked, eyeing the girl in the pink dress. "The name's Jay."

The girl laughed awkwardly, clearly annoyed by Jay's advances but he doesn't seem to notice. "Welcome to Auradon Prep," The woman interjected before things got even more awkward. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

That caught Mal's attention. "The Fairy Godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it."

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile," Mal said. "And that sparkly wand."

"That was a long time ago," Fairy Godmother smiled. "And as I always say: 'Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future."

"It's so good to finally meet you all," The boy stepped forward. "I'm Ben-"

"Prince Benjamin," The pink girl interrupted. "Soon to be king." Whelp, I am not going to get along with this one.

"You had me at 'prince'," Evie said. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," The girl turned her attention from Ben to Evie, eyes hardening. "And neither do you." Evie glared at her but backed off.

"This is Audrey," Ben continued but was once again, interjected by the annoying pink person. "Princess Audrey, his girlfriend." She wound her arm around his as she slyly smiled at us. "Right, Bennyboo?" I snorted. 'Bennyboo'? Really?

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow," Fairy Godmother said, cutting through the tension that was clearly forming. Damn, if she really wanted to keep us from getting at each other's throats, she could've done better than that pink one.

"The doors of wisdom are never shut," She continued, slipping Ben and Audrey's interlocked fingers like opening a door. "But the library hours are from 8.00 to 11.00 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." And she left.

"It's so, so, so good to finally me-" Ben smiled as he reached to shake Jay's hand. Jay, however, was not having it and punched his shoulder slightly. "M-meet you all."

"This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history," He walked over to Carlos to shake his hand after shaking Mal's. "Is that chocolate?" He asked, tasting the melted off bits that got onto his hands after shaking hands with Carlos. "As the day our two people began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed five people where the bathrooms are." Mal retorted.

Ben chuckled. "A little bit over the top?" He asked.

"A little more than a little, actually." I replied, glancing at my nails over my fingerless leather gloves.

Ben laughed and glanced at both Mal and I, his eyes lingering longer on Mal. "Well, so much for my first impression." He laughed.

Clearly his attention to Mal didn't go unnoticed by Audrey. "Hey!" She started, surprising everyone. "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Oh, now she's just trying to pick a fight, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beauty!" She continued, arrogantly smiling at us.

"Yeah, I've heard the name," Mal replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. "You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge," Audrey smiled tightly.

"Totes!"

"Okay, so how's about a tour?" Ben stepped between the glaring girls. "Yeah? Auradon Prep, originally built 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

We passed by the statue of King Adam where Ben clapped his hands together. It morphed into the shape of the Beast before the spell was broken, scaring Carlos. "Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured him. "My father wanted his statue to morph from best to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" I joked.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." He replied with a smile. Hey, Prince Bennyboo can crack a joke!


	3. Chapter 3

Having a lack of girls, I was assigned to an entire room by myself. Grimacing, I threw my bag onto the ungodly amounts of pink in the room. The sunlight leaked in through the open curtains and hurriedly pulled them shut. It would take a while to get used to this, I mumbled to myself. By nightfall, Evie and Mal came by to usher me to the boys' room. "Dammit, they have bigger beds." I grumbled as I plopped myself onto the bed on Carlos's side of the room.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Jay empty the loot from his thievery onto his bed.

"It's called stealing," He answered, fiddling with a weird black flipping contraption.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's the point?"

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want," Jay grinned. "Except it's free."

"Okay. So you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal said.

Evie looked up from her mirror. "You sound just like your mom." She laughed.

"Aw, thank you."

"Andy, come check this thing out." Carlos called out to me. Gripping the controller he handed to me, I mimicked the wide, punching gesture he's been doing for a while, watching my character do the same on the screen. "Man, this is awesome!" I smiled, getting into the game as I began to beat down virtual enemies.

"Guys!" Mal yelled. " Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

Jay grinned as he turned from watching Carlos and I play. "Fairy Godmother. Blah, blah, blah. Magic wand. Blah, blah, blah." He said. I laughed, nudging him in the ribs slightly.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Mal's words had all of us turn towards here. Carlos paused the game and I left my controller by the TV screen. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Carlos, Evie, Jay and I mumbled in unison as we huddled closer to the table near Mal. She's right, I have to do this right. Only then I can redeem myself. "Evie, mirror me." Mal said.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Evie spoke into the small cracked piece of her mother's mirror in her hand. "The museum, that's close, about 3 miles from campus!" I muttered as I see the words form on the surface of the mirror. The others looked at me weirdly, probably wondering how I knew so much about it. "What? I listened during the tour." I mumbled.

 **TIMESKIP**

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed as we looked into the security guard's room. "Yeah, it's kind of dorky." Carlos added.

"It's magic," Mal hissed, flipping through Maleficent's spell book. "It doesn't have to look scary. Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

We waited, but nothing happened. "Impressive," I grinned, getting a look from Mal.

"I've got chills," Jay laughed, giving me a high-five for my comment.

"Okay, you know what?" Mal huffed, flipping to another spell. "Prick the finger, prink it deep, Send my enemy off to sleep."

The security guard stood up and walked towards the spinning wheel, his eyes glazed over by the magic. He cursed when his finger bled after he touched the needle, but fell asleep anyway. "Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal smirked.

I reached to push open the doors, but they didn't budge. "Stand back," Jay said, blocking my path before walking a distance away from the door and running towards it. Hurriedly, Mal whispered: "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick!" And the doors flung open just as Jay was about to kick it down. Laughing, I helped him up as the others went in search of the wand.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Here it is," I gapped in awed at the floating wand in front of us. We were so close to completing our mission, maybe it's not too late and I can go back to-

"Jay, don't!" Mal said. I turned my attention towards the long-haired boy to see him go under the fence and reach for the wand. "Wait, no!" I shouted. "No! Don't!" And he bounced back from a magic barrier and the alarm blared into our eardrums. "Way to go, Jafar Jr." I yelled, smacking him in the head as we keeled over from the noise. "A force field and a siren?" Carlos complained.

"That's just a little excessive." Jay stated as he pulled me to my feet and towards the exit. "Let's go! Hurry!" Mal said and we all ran.

"Thanks, Jay," Mal huffed as we got outside. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it?" Fairy Godmother pointed at the chalked words on the board. "B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?"

Evie raised her hand. "What was the second one?" She asked. You've got, to be kidding me. We were stuck in Remedial Goodness 101, and I'll bet that it's new. "Oh, okay," Fairy Godmother had an exasperated look on her face. "Anyone else? Andria?"

My name snapped me out of my daydreaming. "C, give it a bottle." I mumbled, fiddling with my tiger tooth necklace. "Correct, again." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos commented from the table next to mine. "You cheating?" Jay asked as he tried glancing at my notebook. "Is that a hook-" He started to ask before I slammed my notebook shut.

"Just pick the one that sounds like someone good would do," I forced a smile, hoping that he didn't notice too much.

"That makes so much sense," Evie gasped, turning her attention back to the blackboard.

A girl with a plain, short bob and a baby blue dress stepped into the classroom, her expression like a cornered mouse as she glanced nervously at us. Feeling a little playful, I growled at her as she passed me, earning a squeak from the timid thing as I leaned back into my chair, twirling my black with white tipped hair in my hand. Mal elbowed Evie and I as she watched the girl approach Fairy Godmother. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" The fairy smiled as she turned her daughter towards us. "Jane, this is everyone."

I smirked as I saw her brace herself. "That's okay," She said as she tried to avoid staring as us for too long. "Don't mind me, as you were." And she hurried out with a little squeal of fright.

"Ahem, let's continue," Fairy Godmother smacked the pointer against the board to get our attention. I groaned. "You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the King's wine? B, paint it on an apple?" I snickered and poked Evie's side at the option. She laughed and lightly pushed my shoulder. "Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Both Carlos and Jay's arms shot up as the fought to answer the question. "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay exclaimed, his arm holding Carlos down.

"I was going to say that," Carlos grumbled, a pout on his face.

"But I said it first. Come here!" Jay teased as he trapped Carlos in a headlock and knuckled his head. "Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?"

"Ow!" Carlos yelled. "Stop it! Ouch!"

"Boys," Fairy Godmother broke their fight. "Boys! I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

 **TIMESKIP**

I watched in the stands with Evie and Mal as Carlos and Jay tried their hand at Tourney. Jay practically pummelled his way through the field, not caring if the person in front of him was friend or foe. "Jay, it's me! It's Carlos!" I heard Carlos yell as he backed away from the long haired son of Jafar. "Wait, stop, Jay. Stop!"

In self defence, Carlos threw his Tourney paddle at Jay and put up his shield. Jay smacked the ball away and lunged at the younger Villain kid, stepping on his shield to launch himself further forward. Ben rushed forward to pick out the rolling ball only to be pushed away by Jay to snatched the ball from him and scored it towards the goal, making the cheerleaders go crazy. Calling the team back, the coach looked pissed.

"What do you call that?" He shouted, all serious before breaking into a grin and patting Jay on the back. "I call that raw talent. Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son."

Turning to Carlos who looked pretty sore from being stepped on by Jay. "You ever thought about band?" Coach asked, getting genuine laughter from both Ben and Jay.

"I'll work with him, coach." Ben offered, putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "All right," The coach sighed before blowing into his whistle. "Let's run that again!"

 **TIMESKIP**

"Hi, it's Jane right?" I approached the frightened girl as I spotted her in the girls' lavatory, signalling to Mal who was using the sink a distance away. "Ah, always loved that name. Jane."

"That's cool," She muttered before trying to escape from the both of us.

Mal pulled her back hurriedly. "Don't go!" She shouted. I guess we were just kind of hoping to make a new friend."

I smirked inwardly as I saw her expression soften into pity. "You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" I softened my voice a little, playing into the pity card.

"Hardly," She rolled her eyes, slowly starting to open up to us.

"Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress?" I gasped in fake shock. "Not to mention your um... Personality."

Jane's expression fell. "I'd rather be pretty. You've both got such great hair." She gazed longingly at Mal's purple curled, uneven bob and my waist-length black to white ombre hair.

"You know what?" Mal exclaimed. "I have just the thing for that!" And she pulled out the spell book.

"It's right..." She flipped through the pages hurriedly. "Ah, here. Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair."

With a few swishing motions, Jane's hair grew rapidly and flowed down to a little past her shoulders in gentle, uneven waves. Dang, that's a good spell, my eyes widened at the change. "Wow!" Jane exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"You almost don't notice your..." I started to say, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Other features anymore."

Excitedly, Jane turned to Mal and tapped on her spell book. "Do my nose!" She said. Slamming her spell book shut, Mal fake pouted. "Oh, I can't," She sighed. "I've been practicing, but you know. I can't do really big magic."

"Not like you mom with her wand." I added, catching on with Mal's plan. "I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore," Jane sighed. "She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."

"You know, she used magic on Cinderella," Mal probed. "Who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"

"Well, of course she does," Jane answered. "It's just... You know, tough love. 'Work on the inside, not on the outside', that sort of thing." Her face fell.

"That's the face!" I shouted, hurriedly pointing out. "Yeah, and then look as if your..." I furrowed my brows downwards and gazed down sadly. "As if your heart is about to break. 'Oh, mother. I just don't understand why can't you make me beautiful too'."

"Think it would work?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah," Mal replied. "I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo-ed the living daylights out of her."

"And hey," I toned down the excitement, placing a gentle hand on Jane's arm. "If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite us."

Jane smiled brightly. Hook, line and sinker, I smirked in my mind. "If i can convince mom, you're so there," She said.

"Bye," She added shyly, turning to look at us before she left. "Bye," Mal and I answered. I added a little wave for effect, watching her leave. Turning to Mal, I returned her outstretched palm with a high-five. "This is too easy." She grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident with Jane in the bathroom, I decided to talk a fresher walked towards the Tourney field. Standing in the middle of the bleachers, it was as if seeing the pirate crew in place of the Auradon kids. I could just imagine it. It used to be our dream, being in Auradon but they didn't get invited and I just left. Shaking my head from the dreary thoughts, I turned my attention back to the present. It was filled with different groups, all practicing their own things. The Tourney guys doing sprints, the band members practicing their march for the upcoming Family Day and the cheerleaders-

"Look out!" I heard someone yell out. My head whipped towards the sound to see a number of stray disc shoots flying right towards me.

Without hesitating, I kicked into a near 180 degrees and propelled the nearest one away. The second one got too close for comfort while I bent backwards, letting my hands balance my weight as I back-kicked the second one. Stumbling to my feet, I couldn't risk hitting the last one away with my sore arms and there wasn't enough time for a kick. I plunged myself downwards into a complete split, narrowly avoiding the last disc. Hearing cheers and clapping, I turned my gaze towards the side to see the cheerleaders staring at me in awe. Feeling the twist in my muscles, I winced. I am so out of shape, I thought to myself. I have been putting of my stretches since leaving the Isle, and boy, my joints hate me now.

"Hey," I heard someone say from behind me. "You're pretty good." I turned to see an Asian girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes with her hands outstretched towards me. She was wearing a bright pink and blue Chinese-styled dress with a large belt around her waist. Grabbing her hand, I pulled myself up, cringing at the burn in my legs.

"Thanks," I answered, sweeping the dust off my clothes. "But I think my muscles disagree with me."

"I'm Lonnie Li, and you must be Andria Shan," She introduced, gesturing me to sit next to her on the bleachers.

I cocked a brow. "Li? As in General Li Shang and Mulan?" I asked, staring at her incredulously as she nodded with a smile. "You do know who my dad is, right?"

"Yeah," She grinned. "Shan Yu. The Villain Kids are all everyone in school would talk about since the proclamation."

Taking a seat next to her, I questioned further. "You know my dad, and you're still talking to me?" I asked.

"I'm not saying we should immediately be best friends and all, that's a bit weird," She replied. "But we're not our parents, Andria. I'm not about to hold against you what your dad did, and I hope you won't hold it against me for what my parents did to you dad. So, if you're still angry about it, or you're against the idea, it's cool. I understand-" She started to babble.

I placed my hand on hers and smiled when she turned to face me, surprised. "I'd love that," I said. "And my friends call me Andy, not Andria."

"Well, Andy," She stood up. "I'll see you around school, then. You should really try for the cheerleading team, by the way, just a suggestion from a friend." She gave a little wave and a warm smile before heading back towards campus.

"Cheerleading, huh?" I mumbled as I turned my gaze towards the practicing group of girls. "Eh, why not?"

 **TIMESKIP**

I was on my way to Mal and Evie's room when I ran into Jay, decked out in the Tourney Team's shirt. "Well, look at you, hotshot," I grinned, punching him in the shoulder. "Officially part of the Tourney team, aye?"

"Not as impressive as you making the cut for cheerleading," He chuckled, gesturing to the cheerleading outfit in my arms. He threw an arm around my shoulders as we made our way through the halls. "Never knew you had enough school spirit to even try out, Andy. What else have you been hiding from me?"

I snorted as I rolled my eyes, but didn't push away his arm. "I-it's not the school spirit," I fumbled with an excuse. "It's just... Good exercise. And I'm not obligated to share everything with you, hotshot."

Jay's eyes crinkled up at my nickname for him. "Come on, Andy, just think about it," He grinned. "Tourney playing kid from the Isle and Villain girl cheerleader. We'd break the school."

"Keep dreaming, hotshot," I nudged him in the ribs as I pushed open Mal and Evie's room door.

"Hey, did your plan work with Jane?" Jay asked as we walked into the room. "Are you going over to see the wand?"

Frustrated flipping through the spell book, Mal gave a look at the boy before answering. "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?"

"Oh," I whistled. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"My mom's counting on me!" Mal exclaimed. "I can't let her down."

"Relax, we can do this," I flopped onto Mal's bed beside her. "If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do," Mal stated firmly. "Because we're rotten."

"To the core." The rest of us finished. Turning from her homework, Evie said: "Oh yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the want at coronation, and we'll all get to go." We froze, letting the information sink in. "I have nothing to wear, of course." She added at the end.

"What?" Mal sat up straight, her spell book forgotten. Our attentions turned to the door when a knock sounded. "Hold that thought." Mal said as she went to unlock the door.

The wooden door creaked open to reveal Ben's smiling face. "Hey, Mal," He greeted from outside. "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything... That... You needed...?"

I arched a brow at his sudden word jumble and chuckled lightly as I watch the prince nervously averted his eyes from us. "Not that I know of." Mal answered after a while, probably confused at Ben's sudden appearance.

"Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh..." Ben fumbled with his words as he began to walk away from the door. "Oh, wait!" Mal hurriedly shouted. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes."

"Wow, that is beyond exciting," Mal said. She doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it though. "Do you think it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?" Dang, there is no way that he WILL NOT suspect anything-

"I wish you could," Wow, he bought it. "But up front, it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend." Mal paused, blinking. I could practically see the gears grinding in her head. "And your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Thanks, bye."

"Oh, but no, there's plenty of-" Ben began to say but Mal had already shut the door in his face. Looking back at us, she grinned mischievously. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

"All right," Mal said as she looked through the ingredients for the love potion in the spell book. "It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry."

Sitting at the counter were Jay, Carlos and I. "Let's just chop up some onions." Jay suggested.

"No," Mal scoffed. "It says here that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we need to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear." Jay rolled his eyes, arms crossed.

Evie shook her head. "That's not true, Jay," She explained. "They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"Listen to you, smart girl," I laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay retorted.

"Did not," Carlos snorted.

"Yeah, I did. Tell them, Andy." Jay countered.

"Denying it won't make it any less true, Jay." I stuck my tongue at him as I scratched behind Dude's ear.

Lonnie's sudden appearance in the kitchen caught us all by surprise and Mal hurriedly close the spell book and tossed it to me for hiding. "There you are, Mal! I was looking for you," She chirped. "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!"

Looking at the mixing bowl in Mal's hands, Lonnie's eyes perked up. "Midnight snack, huh?" She said. "What are you guys making?"

"Nothing special," I answered. "Just cookies."

To our horrors, Lonnie stuck and finger into the mixing bowl and scooped up some dough to taste. "Oh, no, no!" Mal tried to stop her while I yelled. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Lonnie asked. "I'm not going to double dip." The spell didn't work? I looked to Carlos with the question on my face. He shrugged. Huh, guess it really does need a tear.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked tentatively. Mal added: "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?"

Jay suddenly had his flirty face on as he got off the counter. "Hey, there." He pasted his best smile on his face as he approached Lonnie. She had an extremely confused face as she looked to me as if saying 'is he for real?'. I mouthed: "You're on your own."

Ignoring Jay, she headed to the fridge and rummaged through the contents inside. Taking out a bowl of brown bits, she set it on the counter in front of Mal. "It could use some chips."

"Chips?" Carlos wondered out loud, staring at the bowl of bits curiously. "And those are?" Mal asked.

"Chocolate chips," Lonnie explained. "Just the most important food group."

Looking around, she was met with all out confused faces. I thought chips were made out of potatoes. Those do not look like they're made out of potatoes. I grimaced internally. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie was shocked. "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I never knew my mom," I whispered, huddling my knees closer to myself. Jay, understood. He didn't have a mother either. Sadly, he wrapped an arm around my smaller frame and gave me a hug.

"It's just different where we're from," Carlos explained, petting Dude.

"Yeah, I know," Lonnie answered. "I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids." Ouch, I winced internally as I tried my best to hold in my tears. Villains don't cry, villains don't cry, I chanted in my mind as I huddled closer to Jay and pulled Carlos into our hug.

"Oh..." Lonnie's eyes began to water as she gripped onto Mal's hand. "How awful..."

Noticing her tear fall, Mal quickly swiped it and tossed it into the cookie dough. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by," Mal said quickly as she began to usher Lonnie out of the kitchen. "Really, really, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Evil dreams," I piped up from the counter.

As soon as she left, Mal began to send us off to finish the potion. "Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Andy, oven mitts. Evie, oven." She pointed.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered and hopped off the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" I heard Audrey say to Ben as I walked past the lockers. I watched her eye the group of girls who were saying hi to Mal and talking to Jay about his Tourney game later. "She did it to Jane's hair too, and Fairy Godmother isn't happy about it."

"What's the harm?" Ben commented. Ah, sweet boy.

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey hissed. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... Where will I be?"

"Maybe they won't notice how tacky you look all the time, princess," I sneered at Audrey as I passed them both and walked towards the others.

"She is such a brat," I mumbled to Jay as I watched Audrey air-kiss Ben and strutted away.

"Hey, Bennyboo!" Mal chirped as Ben walked by. That has got to be the worst nickname. Ever. "I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game," Ben started to say. "I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." And he began to walk away towards the locker rooms.

"No, yeah," Mal said. "I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'." Nice play, Mal, I cheered on the inside.

"No, no, no."

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that."

"No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do..."

"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart." Mal said, taking the cookie out of the zip-lock bag and prepared to eat it. "Oh, well, more for me, I guess."

"No, no. Hey..." Ben exclaimed. Before she could bite into it, Ben's hand shot out and grabbed the cookie, taking a bite out of it almost immediately. "See that? Totally trust you. Totally."

Glancing our chance, we headed nearer to see if the love potion took effect. "Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" He asked with a dazed look.

"How you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel...I feel..." Ben said with a goofy smile on his face. "I feel like... Like singing your name." Oh, no, he's not seriously going to-

"Ma-a-a-al!" And, he did. Mal quickly covered his mouth before the prince could continue his serenade, but still Ben tried to sing. Tossing the half eaten cookie bag to Jay, we both looked at the cookie and whistle. That is some spell.

 **TIMESKIP**

"This is a nail-biter, folks," The announcer spoke into the microphone. "There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."

The game was exciting, sure. But not that itch on my back because of this blasted cheerleading uniform. Raising my pom-poms with a fixed smiled on my face, I did a somersault in front of the crowds to rile the energy levels higher. Glancing down at the gaudy blue, white and yellow fabric, I grimaced. These are so not my colours. "Andy!" I heard Audrey shouted. I turned over to see her pointing to the lowered hands of our other team members, poised to push me into the air. Nodding, I stepped on and let myself relax as they hoisted me up. Holding my Arabesque pose for a bit before straightening for the Basket Toss ( ** _Note: Tossing the Flyer into the air before catching him/her_** ).

As the girls lowered me back onto the ground, the announcer's words caught my attention. "He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the lost and that little guy, Carlos, can barely hold a shield." He commentated. My eyes were glued onto my friends as I watched them huddle up before returning to the game. My face fell as I thought how much he'd enjoy the game- "Stop, Andy," I whispered to myself. "You can think about that later,"

"And the tipoff is ready. Here we go," Everyone was nervous as the counter slowly reduced from a little less than a minute to barely half a minute left. "Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face." I chuckled as I watched Carlos gloat at the fallen player.

"And now Jay gets the ball. Here comes Jay!" My eyes trailed after Jay as he made his way closer to the goal. "Jay, hurdling manoeuvre at mid-field."

Jay flings the ball to Ben as they neared the goal. "Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear. SHOT! Oh, what a save by Phillip, the Falcons' goalkeeper."

"23 seconds left, you could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played to Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down! Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire." I hissed at the clanking sounds the discs made as they collided with Carlos's shield.

"Still going on, Jay, hurdling manoeuvre at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to Prince Ben. HE SCORES! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolute wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come folks. The winners of the first tourney-" The speech was cut off as Ben snatched the man's microphone from him.

"Excuse me," Ben panted. "Excuse me, can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say."

The crowd quieted down, waiting curiously at what he was about to say. "Give me and 'm'!" Alright then, I figured, imitating his pose and so did the audience. "Give me an 'a'! Give me an 'l'!" He said. Oh, Audrey isn't going to be happy about this, I grinned.

"What does that spell?"

"MAL!"

"I love you, Mal," He finished. "Did I mention that?" Not happy at all. "Give me a beat." Oh, no. He's going to serenade her.

 **(Note: Song lyrics are in bold, skip if you wish)**

 **Uno, dos, tres, quatro!**

 **Did I mention**

 **That I'm in love with you?**

 **And did I mention**

 **There's nothing I can do?**

 **And did I happen to say**

 **I dream of you every day**

 **Well, let me shout it out loud**

 **If that's okay, hey, hey**

 **Hey!**

 **If that's okay**

 **Hey!**

 **I met this girl that rocked my world**

 **Like it's never been rocked**

 **Now I'm living just for her**

 **And I won't ever stop**

 **I never thought that it could**

 **Happen to a guy like me**

 **But now look at what you've done,**

 **You got me down on my knees**

 **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **I never knew, who knew?**

 **That it could be like this**

 **My love for you is ridiculous, ridiculous**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **It's ... Ridiculous**

 **Just... Ridiculous**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

 **Well, did I mention**

 **I'm in love with you?**

 **And did I mention,**

 **There's nothing I can do.**

 **And did I happen to say**

 **I dream of you every day**

 **Well, let me shout it out loud,**

 **If that's okay, yeah, if that's okay**

 **Hey!  
I got to know which way to go**

 **Come on give me a sign**

 **You got to show me that you're**

 **Ever gonna be mine**

 **Don't wanna go another minute**

 **Living without you**

 **Cause if your heart just isn't it in**

 **I don't know what I'd do**

 **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **I never knew, who knew?**

 **That it could be like this**

 **My love for you is ridiculous, ridiculous**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **It's ... Ridiculous**

 **Just... Ridiculous**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

 **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **I never knew, who knew?**

 **That it could be like this**

 **My love for you is ridiculous, ridiculous**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **It's ... Ridiculous**

 **Just... Ridiculous**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

"I love you, Mal," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her. "Did I mention that?"

"No, haven't heard it the last few thousand times he sang it out," I whispered to Evie who laughed and nudged me.

"Chad's my boyfriend now," Audrey suddenly announced after she took the microphone from Ben. "And I'm going to coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." And she planted one right on Charming's lips. Shit, I looked over to Evie whose face immediately fell.

"Mal, will you go to coronation with me?" Ben asked, Mal didn't hesitate, yelling 'yes'. "She said 'yes'!"

"Let's go, Ben," Jay moved to bring Ben away. "The whole team's waiting for you." After saying bye to Mal, he left with Jay to celebrate their victory on the field.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey," I told Evie, her face looked on the verge of tears.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I feel like if she was talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips," I consoled my friend, putting my arm around her waist. "Then she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

Laughing slightly, Evie smiled. "I guess I am kind of talented."

"You are definitely gifted." I chuckled.

"Thanks, A." And we both turned our attentions to the cheering team below. "And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?" The announcer said. And the crowd went wild. From a distance, he caught my eye and winked, blowing me a kiss. Rolling my eyes at him as he turned his attention back to his teammates who were lifting him from the ground, I let my heart flutter slightly. "Great job, hotshot," I laughed, smiling from afar.


	8. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**Hello, dear readers :))**

 **This is NikaErina here. First off, I wish to thank you for reading my work. I know some of you are starting (if not already) to ship Jay and Andy (Credits to Eagleshine for #jandy :D), but to be honest and probably a pretty major spoiler for you all (** ** _I'm sorry /),_** **since the start of writing this fanfiction, I've intended to pair our dear Andy off with someone else.**

 **So if you guys feel that you want more #jandy action, please comment/review this story and if you have any opinions or corrections or suggestions, they would be very much welcomed too :) If more readers like JayxAndy, I will include an alternate ending for them.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to this tiny person :D Please follow/favourite/review, I love your support and it means the world to me.**

 **Always in the Clouds,**

 **NikaErina**


	9. Chapter 8

"Children, excuse me." Fairy Godmother spoke up when we were in yet another Remedial Goodness 101 class. "Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

She switched on the TV and Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen and my dad appeared on screen. "I don't see anything, nor do I hear." Maleficent said, fumbling with the screen on their side. "Kids!" Fairy Godmother gestured us closer.

"Can I please see a remote?" Maleficent grumbled, holding out a hand while the Evil Queen passed it to her. "I hate electronic equip- oh!" I guess they made it work.

"Evie!" Evil Queen waved. "It's mommy! Oh! Look how beautiful! Well, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Mal's mother retorted.

Cruella grimaced all of a sudden. "Ooh, who's the old bat?"

Snorting into my hand, I tried to hold in my laughter as Mal explained to our parents. "This is Fairy Godmother."

"Still doing tricks with the eggplants?" Maleficent snickered, eliciting amused expressions from the rest of the retired villains.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother answered, mildly outraged.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till 1am?" Maleficent continued. "I mean, really. What? The hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?'

"They were mice! They were not..." Fairy Godmother exclaimed, turning to us to explain. "They were mice."

After she left in a huff, we turned our attentions to our parents. "Hi, daddy." I waved to the tall man behind Cruella who simply nodded as Mal waved to her mother. "Hi, mom."

"Mal!" Maleficent exclaimed, taking all of us by surprise. "I m-m-miss you." Must have hurt to say, huh.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar said.

"How have you fared in Auradon, daughter?" Dad asked. "You must uphold our names as conquerors, be it in war or in school."

"I got it," Maleficent shushed Jay's and my dad. "How long must mommy wait to see you?"

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up," Mal answered. "I think sometime probably after... That."

"When?" Dad boomed, making me squeak where I stood, miles and miles away from him and the Isle.

"Friday, 10am." I replied, fiddling with my tiger tooth necklace.

Maleficent frowned slightly. "You're sure I can't see you before that?" She asked. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan... You.. You little nugget that I love so much."

"Yes, I completely understand, mother."

"Carlos!" Cruella shouted, sitting up from her seat. "Is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." Is that a toy dog on her shoulder? I wondered, arching a brow at my dad. He frowned and I reverted back to a small child who was told to stand up straight like a warrior and never show any emotions. Sensing my tension, Jay placed a hand on my back inconspicuously, helping me calm down somewhat. Breathing out, I relaxed my posture slightly, but still kept it mostly straight.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos yelled, hugging Dude closer. "This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Carlos stood back after standing up to his mother, his expression hurt. Ignoring my stance, I threw an arm around him and petted Dude's fuzzy head, trying to show him that everything's okay. "Oh-ho, burn!" Jafar bellowed out.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones."

"Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors." Cruella and Jafar began to toss insults at each other. This is not going well at all. Angrily, Maleficent tried to push them apart. "Enough!" She yelled, but Fairy Godmother had already turned off the screen.

"I'm so sorry," She apologised, eyes filled with pity.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay said politely before we all turned to leave.

"Mal," I asked when we were out of Fairy Godmother's earshot. "What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?"

Mal took a deep breath. "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately..." She replied. "Proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, I think we are definitely goners." Mal answered.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Okay, we all know what this looks like," Mal explained, gesturing at the sketch of Fairy Godmother's wand in front of her along with a map of the Coronation Hall. "So it'll be up on the dais and under the Beast's spell jar and we'll be coming in from here."

"I will be in the very front," She continued. "You all will be up in the balcony."

"Okay," Jay said, nodding at the plan.

"Carlos?"

"Okay, so I'll find out limo," He answered. "So we can break the barrier and uh, get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect, Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"You will use this to take out the driver," Mal told her, handing her a perfume bottle filled with blue liquid. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay."

Glancing over Mal's shoulder as she was flipping through her spell book, I noticed the title. 'How to Break a Love Spell'. "Mal," I spoke up. "You want to break Ben's love spell?" She told me and Evie all about their date at the Enchanted Lake and I really thought they had hit it off.

"Yeah," She mumbled, avoiding my gaze. "You know, for after."

"I don't..."

"I've just been thinking, you know," Mal explained. "When the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... Cruel."

Closing her spell book, Mal got up to leave, her face full of pain and determination. Looking at her expression, I didn't want to let her go with her mind filled with all that sadness. It reminded me of the time when I had to leave-

No, now's not the time, I shook myself out of it and stood up to stop Mal from going through with something that she might regret. "I'm going to stop her." I said, standing to chase after her. A hand held me back before I could leave the room, however, and I looked back to see Evie and Jay. "It's okay, Andy," Evie said, letting go of my wrist. "She just needs some time alone."

"But it's not okay," I argued. "She deserves to be happy!"

Jay placed a consoling hand on my shoulder. "She does, but a love spell might not be what she wants to get that happiness," He whispered. "Maybe it's for the best we let her make her own choice."

Biting my lip, I removed his hand of my body. "I'll just go back to my room now. Good night, guys." I mumbled, leaving the room hurriedly. Fairy tale endings just weren't meant for villains, huh.

I couldn't sleep that night, not without thinking about what would happen tomorrow. What would happen if we failed? Probably get sent back to the Isle, a shame and disappointment to dad, can't face the crew. If we succeeded, Auradon would become just like the Isle. Either way, we'd be walking right back into Hell. Glancing at my cheer uniform hanging on my hall, I whispered into the night. "I kinda want to stay."


	10. Chapter 9

I walked through the crowds with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, watching the crowd enjoying the Auradon kids' rendition of 'Be Our Guest'. Everyone was painted with the same pale, pastel brush and we stood up like a sore thumb, wearing our usual styles. Evie with her black and turquoise marbled dress, Jay in maroon and black leather, Carlos in his red tie and black suit, and Mal in a purple and blue skirt-suit combo. Pulling on my fitted black dress with a beige leather midi-jacket and a thin gold chain belt loose on my hips, I felt severely underdressed, even amongst the other kids from the Isle.

Keeping my gaze on my black dagger pumps, I ignored the anxiety that comes with the delusion of being stared at. A warm hand met the small of my back and I turn to see Jay's grinning face. "Relax," He whispered low enough only for me to hear. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, hotshot," I replied, throwing my arm around his waist. "But I think those Auradon girls there, who are giving you the ' _look_ ' would appreciate the reassurance more than I do." I subtly nodded at a group of girls who were also giving the arm on my back the evil eye.

"One day, Andy," He smirked. "You can't escape my affections forever."

"I can and I will, Jafar Junior." I elbowed his ribs playfully as he left to join Carlos at the chocolate fountain.

Walking aimlessly, I sneaked some pastries from the buffet table onto a plate and nibbled on a tart as I made my way around the venue. The place was filled with Auradon kids and their folks. "YOU!" I heard someone gasp. "How are you here? And how did you remain so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay," Ben rushed towards Mal's side. "Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

I hurried towards the group, the plate of food left on a nearby table and forgotten. This is not going to end well. "A chance to what, Ben?" The woman cried out. "Destroy us?"

Turning to Fairy Godmother rallied others to her side. "Come on," She said. "You remember, don't you? The poison apples? The wars? And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words, her first steps, I missed it all."

"I'm so, so..." Mal tried to approach the elderly woman but Chad stepped in, pushing her away. "Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad yelled.

"Don't do this, Chad." Ben warned, stepping between Chad and Mal.

"What?" Chad asked, exasperated. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play?"

"Clearly they raised us better than your parents raised you," I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist and prepared to punch that snot-nosed asshole all the way back to his parents. If it weren't for Ben blocking me with his arm, at least.

"No way, okay? She's just like her dad, violent and temperamental," Chad continued. "Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend." He said to Mal.

"You enjoy hurting people" He pointed at Jay. "And you," He turned to Evie. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand," Evie spoke into the mirror. "Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She shoved the mirror in front of Charming's face, his image showing on the surface.

"What? Come on!" He exclaimed and pushed Evie away. Jay lunged at the boy, his hands gripping at the lapels of Chad's suit. Evie pulled out the bottle that Mal gave her last night and sprayed the contents into Chad's face, knocking him out cold. Ben hurried and started to pull Jay away as Chad collapsed onto the freshly clipped grass.

"Chad?" Audrey called out worriedly. "Chad! Evie did something to Chad."

I snapped to my senses as more people began to crowd us. Gripping Evie and Mal's hands, I pulled them away from the scene and whistled for the boys to follow us before anything else happens.

"Guys!" Ben yelled, but we had already left.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Hey guys," Ben approached us at the picnic table where we were sitting. "How's everyone? Yeah?"

It was almost painful to see him try when all of us clearly weren't having it. "It was nothing," He said, clapping Jay and Carlos on the shoulders. "Forget about it. Let it go." Easy for you to say, Bennyboo, I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay," He told Mal, rubbing her arms in a soothing attempt. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Listen, Evie, I want to talk about earlier today, I just-" Doug came over to speak to Evie. "Doug!" Chad gave him a look from the table behind us.

"It's my fault, Doug, I'm sorry." Evie apologised, a hurt look on her face.

"No, it's mine."

"Doug!" Chad called out once more, causing the boy to turn and yell 'What?'.

"Sorry, I can't." He apologised before heading to join Chad and the others. Then Audrey and Jane had to come by, too. "How long does she think she's going to last?" She spoke directly by Mal's ear. "Mal is just a bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah," Jane added. She used to be so nice, I thought as I glared at her from across Mal. "I mean, he's never going to make a villain a queen."

Narrowing her eyes, Mal flipped through her spell book. "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." With a few swooping motions with her hand. Someone from the brat zone screamed. I looked over to see some girls backing away from Jane who had her old bob hair back.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Mal said, standing up and facing the bunch.

Putting her hands on her hips, Audrey frowned. "Excuse me," She shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

Slamming my palm on the table, I stood up and pulled a dagger from my garter belt, stabbing it into the table. "Do we look like we're kidding?" I hissed. "Piss me off even more; it won't be just your hairdos that would be going away." And they scurried off with their tails between their legs. Cowards, every one of them, only know how to hurt with words.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Mal had an evil look on her face. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey," Evie said as she entered my room, holding some brown fabric in her arms. "Are you ready for Coronation?"

I turned away from the full length mirror by my window, donning a plain backless white dress that I managed to borrow in time for the event. With everything that has been happening lately, I've forgotten that I've never owned any formal gowns and was totally unprepared for Ben's Coronation. "Ready as I can be," I gave her a wry smile. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Wrinkling her nose, Evie closed the door behind her. "Thanks, but what are you wearing?" She eyed my dress distastefully, settling on my hideous pink bed. "If you're trying to be more Auradon, you're not pulling it off, at all."

"I know," I moaned, gripping the white fabric. "I look awful, but I don't have anything else that fits the dress code."

Giving me a cheeky smile, she revealed the gorgeous floor length dress in her hands. It was in a rich shade of auburn, the top was a strapless bustier with an intricate maze of beadwork and a sweetheart neckline. The dress was solid and of a tighter fit until mid-thigh before the fabric began to flow out and fade into a slightly sheer mesh of lace, ending near the floor and trailing out nearly half a foot behind. "I figured since I was designing Mal and my own dresses," She grinned. "I should make yours too."

"Evie," I awed at the gown. "It's breath-taking, I can't thank you enough!"

"Well, for starters, you can actually put it on and let me see how great it looks," Evie answered. "And let me do your hair and makeup. You look pale."

Gagging internally at the thought of slapping on more than whatever I just applied my face, I pouted. "Are you sure you'd rather not keep me in your debt for all eternity?"

"Go sit in a chair, Andy."

 **TIMESKIP**

Coronation Hall was filled to the brim to celebrate Ben's Coronation. I was standing with Evie, Carlos (plus Dude) and Jay on the balcony, watching as Ben approached the dais. Mal was standing by his parents right up front, practically arm-length from Fairy Godmother's wand. Warm smiles were on everyone's faces as Fairy Godmother prepared to bless the prince into his Kingliness. She was worried, it was practically written on her face. Not that we were any different. Even the dog looked nervous.

The people bowed and curtsied in a wave as Ben passed us all. But he only relaxed from his rigid form and smiled as he approached Mal and his parents. Taking the crown from King Adam's head, she placed in on Ben's as he knelt on the step in front of her. Lifting the Beast's spell jar from the wand, she took it in her hands and faced him.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy," She asked. "As long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king-" Fairy Godmother smiled, ready to bless him with her wand.

It was then when it was snatched right out of her grip and then everyone gasped. A stream of light burst from the wand and towards the ceiling. All four of us were in shocked. We had known that the wand was going to be taken, yes. But we didn't expect this at all. It wasn't Mal, but by her own daughter, Jane. The wand fizzled and crackled with uncontrolled magic as Jane struggled to keep it in her grasp. "Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother shouted at the girl, she and Ben's mom holding on to King? Adam.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself," Jane exclaimed. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Shrieks filled the room as everyone backed from the turbulent magic that sprouted from the wand. "Take cover!" Adam commanded everyone, shielding his wife and Fairy Godmother from the stray sparkles. Ben rushed to protect Mal from the wand, standing between her and Jane. Rushing from behind him, Mal shot forward and tried to pry the wand from Jane's grip, causing more sparks to fly everywhere. Rushing from the balcony, we ran for the stairs, pushing past frightened onlookers.

"Careful, Mal!" The Queen yelled.

Wrenching the wand from Jane's hand, Mal tightened her grip around it till her fingers turned white. Jane stared in shock, glancing around the hall before running away. Ben slowly approached Mal, her face extremely stressed and frightened. "Mal, give me the wand." He coaxed.

"STAND BACK!" Mal yelled, pointing the wand threateningly. Ben got closer, trying to reason with her. "It's okay," He tried to say.

"Ben," Mal gritted her teeth and pushed forward, wand-first. "I said stand back!"

Bursting through the door, we made it in time to see Audrey step forward with a scowl on her face. "I told you so-" She started saying, heading towards Mal. But Mal wasn't having any of it; one point of the wand Audrey paled and fell back into Chad and her grandmother.

"Mal, let's go," I whispered, sending glares to everyone else.

"Revenge time," Jay hissed.

Ben looked at us, then Mal, his mouth in a grim line. "You really want to do this?" He asked Mal.

"We have no choice, Ben," She cried. "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours," He cut in.

"I think I want to be good." Mal whispered, glancing around and then at the King and Queen.

"You are good."

"How do you know that?" She yelled.

"Because..." Ben's face hardened in determination. "Because I'm listening to my heart."

Mal's shoulders fell, her face and stance relaxing as she lowered the wand. "I want to listen to my heart, too." She said, slowly turning to us with a smile. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents."

"I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy," She told Jay. "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

"And Andy," Mal turned to me. "Even if you hide it, you're actually really proud to be on the cheerleading team. And you're great at it." Shoot, she's going to make me cry.

"And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy." She laughed to Carlos. "Who would've thought?"

"And Evie," Mal said, tears in her eyes and her voice slightly cracking. "You don't have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart."

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil," She said. "It doesn't make me happy."

"I want to go to school," She continued, then turning towards Ben. "And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy."

Turning her gaze back to us, she sniffled. "Us being friends makes me really happy," She said. "Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." Mal put out her fist.

"I choose good, too." Jay smiled, holding his fist out next to Mal. "I choose good." Evie placed hers too.

"Good," I grinned, joining the forming circle, my eyes tearing up.

"So, just to be clear," Carlos broke in. "We don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're going to be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben mentioned from behind us.

"Okay, then." Carlos put forward his fist too. "Good." Mal nodded to Ben to joined us, placing his fist forward too, he completed our circle.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and glass shattered from above us. Green mist spiraled into the Coronation Hall after bursting through the stained glass of the building. Rolling onto the ground, Maleficent began to reform from the mist right in front of our eyes, her scepter in her hand. "I'm back!" She exclaimed to Fairy Godmother and King Adam.

Oh shit.


	12. Author's Note

Hello lovely readers :D,

We are down to the last chapter for this story and I am excited to say that there will be a sequel to Andy in Auradon that talks about both Descendants 2 and Andria's past. I'm still in the process of working on the sequel at the moment, but the first chapter will be up on October 14 :)

For those who ship Jay and Andy, please read the alternate route for Chapter 10.5 (or both), but I will continue the sequel with the original plan and although there will still be a bond between them, I will pair her up with someone else :), which some (or all) of you have figured out.

So shoutout to katmar1994, Eagleshine and the guest who gave a suggestion about Andy being a warrior, your constant support is greatly appreciated and it really makes me feel hopeful about posting my stories online :) *grateful tears* And everyone who has ever reviewed, favourite or follow, I love everyone single one of you and if I could, I'd give you cookies and a hug :D

But enough of me babbling, here's the final chapter(s) of Andy in Auradon. Thank you for finishing it till the end.

Forever in the clouds,

NikaErina


	13. Chapter 10 point 5 - original

The blast from the wand earlier must have accidentally broken the barrier! "Go away, mother," Mal told the woman, her face weary.

"She's funny. Oh! I'm so... You're very funny," Maleficent laughed. "Here, wand me. Chop chop." Pretending to pass it to her mother, Mal instead tossed the wand back into Fairy Godmother's hand.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-" Fairy Godmother began but was stopped when Maleficent stepped forward and slammed her staff into her ground. "Boo!" She finished, as green light spread across the room. "Psych." She cackled as everyone in the room but Maleficent and the five of us were frozen. Walking around the dais, she messed with King Adam's spectacles and snatched up Fairy Godmother's wand. She made Ben's crown askew and she turned her attention to us.

"Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous," Maleficent scolded, taking Ben's ring from Mal's finger with magic. "It's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want!" Mal cried out. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!"

"Oh, obviously," The woman snorted. "I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself," Mal told her mother. "Love is not weak or ridiculous, it's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing, young lady," Maleficent glared at her daughter. "You have no room for love in your life."

"And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal chanted, holding out her hand. The wand sparked to life before pulling itself from Maleficent's grasp and into Mal's grip. "Ha! It worked!"

"Frankly, this is tedious and very immature," Maleficent grumbled. "Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal," Carlos said. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

"Oh, please! You're killing me," She muttered sarcastically, lifting her sceptre that had an eerie green glow to it.

Jay rushed forward, grabbing at the staff, trying to pull it away from Maleficent. Staring into his eyes, she somehow spelled him into freezing and tapped his head, pushing him backwards. "Enough!" She yelled, turning into a smoke of green. "You all will regret this!"

Rushing forward to help Jay up, I stared nervously as Maleficent transformed into a dragon and started to fly towards us. "Run, Jay!" I yelled while pulling him away in time as the flames barely missed us.

Rounding past the pillars, the dragon followed us until Jay ran towards the opposite direction, luring the dragon away. Noticing her swishing tail, I pulled my dagger from my garter as Jay fell, with Maleficent right in front of him. Not thinking twice, I stabbed my blade into her tail, making her roar in pain and knocking me off balance. I fell backwards, the lights from the stained glass dancing in my eyes before I hit my head against the marble floor.

"Andy!" I heard someone yell. I gingerly reached my hand into the air. "Har-" I muttered before my consciousness slipped away from me.

 **TIMESKIP**

What the heck happened to my head? That was the first thing I thought of when I regained consciousness. I had tried to sit up but my head was spinning so much that I almost fell off whatever I was lying on. "Don't try to move so much, dear," My eyes adjusted enough to recognise Fairy Godmother as she stood beside me. "You've got quite a large bump there."

"What happened?" I mumbled, placing a hand on my head to calm it down.

A pair of gentle arms helped me up and my friends came into view. "You're awake!" Carlos exclaimed, Dude pounced on me and began showering me with his doggy kisses. "You passed out when Maleficent knocked you off your feet earlier. Jay got so-" Jay quickly covered the boy's mouth, his face slightly blushed.

"We're glad you're okay," Evie smiled, pressing her hands in mine as Carlos pulled Dude off me. "It took a lot of courage to distract my mom," Mal chuckled, playfully punching me in the arm. "Thanks, Andy,"

"Ouch," I faked a pained expression before grinning widely. "You're mean, Mal, emotionally hurting a person who is already in physical pain. But you're welcome."

"Everyone is going to celebrate our little victory," Fairy Godmother added in. "You're free to join us if you're feeling up for it, Andy."

"It's a party practically in our honour," I laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

TIMESKIP

 **Kings and Queens,**

 **It's our time to rise,**

 **Write the book,**

 **The story of our lives.**

 **This is us taking back the night.**

I watched as the others danced from where I sat. Unfortunately, my still mildly spinning head and a probable concussion didn't agree with vigorous dancing. I heard a rustling from a nearby bush and Jay stepped out, brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"How you feeling, now?" He asked, taking a seat next to me on the stone bench.

"Better," I grinned at him. "Still woozy though."

"Look, Andy," He breathed in. "About what Carlos was going to say, I actually-"

"Jay," I stopped him before he could finish his words. "My answer is not going to change. I love you, but as the brother I've never had."

"There's someone else, isn't there," He asked softly, looking anywhere but me. "Someone back on the Isle?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. Just the mere mention of him had my chest constricting painfully. I felt Jay grasp at my hand. I turned to see him looking at me earnestly. "He's a lucky guy, Andy. I hope he knows that," Jay said. "And I'm lucky enough to have you for a little sister."

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Start a chain reaction**

 **Never let it stop**

"Thanks, Jay." I smiled, leaning in to give him a tight hug and him kissing my temple. We gazed back at the others and saw Lonnie standing by the punch bowl, alone. "There's a girl there, waiting for her wayward prince to sweep her off her feet." I stared at Lonnie, nudging Jay.

"Maybe I might," He grinned standing to leave. "You sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Go get her, tiger," I cheered, pushing him away. "I'll be fine. I'm my daddy's daughter; I can take care of myself."

"Alright, see you later then."

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **With everything you've got**

I watched as the night sky was painted with fireworks of every colour. The sounds deafening but the sight so beautiful. I wonder if he could see it too, wherever he was. "Oh, I was thinking way too much. I almost forgot," I laughed, saying it out loud, turning to look behind me. "You didn't think this is the end of the story, did you? We were just beginning."


	14. Chapter 10 point 5 - alternate

**NOTE: Earlier when I uploaded the two chapters, I didn't notice that I uploaded both the original ending. Terribly sorry for the late replacement. Here's Jay's Ending :D Enjoy!**

The blast from the wand earlier must have accidentally broken the barrier! "Go away, mother," Mal told the woman, her face weary.

"She's funny. Oh! I'm so... You're very funny," Maleficent laughed. "Here, wand me. Chop chop." Pretending to pass it to her mother, Mal instead tossed the wand back into Fairy Godmother's hand.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-" Fairy Godmother began but was stopped when Maleficent stepped forward and slammed her staff into her ground. "Boo!" She finished, as green light spread across the room. "Psych." She cackled as everyone in the room but Maleficent and the five of us were frozen. Walking around the dais, she messed with King Adam's spectacles and snatched up Fairy Godmother's wand. She made Ben's crown askew and she turned her attention to us.

"Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous," Maleficent scolded, taking Ben's ring from Mal's finger with magic. "It's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want!" Mal cried out. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!"

"Oh, obviously," The woman snorted. "I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself," Mal told her mother. "Love is not weak or ridiculous, it's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing, young lady," Maleficent glared at her daughter. "You have no room for love in your life."

"And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal chanted, holding out her hand. The wand sparked to life before pulling itself from Maleficent's grasp and into Mal's grip. "Ha! It worked!"

"Frankly, this is tedious and very immature," Maleficent grumbled. "Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal," Carlos said. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

"Oh, please! You're killing me," She muttered sarcastically, lifting her sceptre that had an eerie green glow to it.

Jay rushed forward, grabbing at the staff, trying to pull it away from Maleficent. Staring into his eyes, she somehow spelled him into freezing and tapped his head, pushing him backwards. "Enough!" She yelled, turning into a smoke of green. "You all will regret this!"

Rushing forward to help Jay up, I stared nervously as Maleficent transformed into a dragon and started to fly towards us. "Run, Jay!" I yelled while pulling him away in time as the flames barely missed us.

Rounding past the pillars, the dragon followed us until Jay ran towards the opposite direction, luring the dragon away. Noticing her swishing tail, I pulled my dagger from my garter as Jay fell, with Maleficent right in front of him. Not thinking twice, I stabbed my blade into her tail, making her roar in pain and knocking me off balance. I fell backwards, the lights from the stained glass dancing in my eyes before I hit my head against the marble floor.

"Andy!" I heard someone yell. I gingerly reached my hand into the air. "Har-" I muttered before my consciousness slipped away from me.

 **TIMESKIP**

What the heck happened to my head? That was the first thing I thought of when I regained consciousness. I had tried to sit up but my head was spinning so much that I almost fell off whatever I was lying on. "Don't try to move so much, dear," My eyes adjusted enough to recognise Fairy Godmother as she stood beside me. "You've got quite a large bump there."

"What happened?" I mumbled, placing a hand on my head to calm it down.

A pair of gentle arms helped me up and my friends came into view. "You're awake!" Carlos exclaimed, Dude pounced on me and began showering me with his doggy kisses. "You passed out when Maleficent knocked you off your feet earlier. Jay got so-" Jay quickly covered the boy's mouth, his face slightly blushed.

"We're glad you're okay," Evie smiled, pressing her hands in mine as Carlos pulled Dude off me. "It took a lot of courage to distract my mom," Mal chuckled, playfully punching me in the arm. "Thanks, Andy,"

"Ouch," I faked a pained expression before grinning widely. "You're mean, Mal, emotionally hurting a person who is already in physical pain. But you're welcome."

"Everyone is going to celebrate our little victory," Fairy Godmother added in. "You're free to join us if you're feeling up for it, Andy."

"It's a party practically in our honour," I laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

TIMESKIP

 **Kings and Queens,**

 **It's our time to rise,**

 **Write the book,**

 **The story of our lives.**

 **This is us taking back the night.**

I watched as the others danced from where I stood. Despite my absolute adoration of deathly high heels, they don't agree with too much vigorous dancing. Convincing myself that everyone's too busy enjoying themselves to notice my lack of decorum, I slipped off my heels and embraced the feeling of the cool marble on my aching feet.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Jay asked as he approached me, his long hair slightly plastered to his face with mild perspiration.

"I'm good," I grinned at him. "I think my feet had enough dancing for one night."

"Look, Andy," He breathed in. "About what Carlos was going to say earlier, I know we aren't the best at relationships, it's just isn't the Isle style. But we're in Auradon now, a new start. It hasn't been long, but we've been through a lot. You were there when I needed comfort; you were the one who was actually stupid enough to stab Maleficent's tail to- "

"Hey, hey," I snapped my fingers at the word 'stupid'. "That stupid move saved _your_ stupid ass."

Jay laughed, his eyes crinkling up. "Right, we'd make a great team, Andy, if only you're willing to try." He finished.

"Look, Jay," I bit my lip. "I like you, I really do. But I don't know if I can get over-"

"There was someone else, wasn't there," He asked softly, looking anywhere but me. "Someone back on the Isle?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. Just the mere mention of him had my chest tightening, but not as painful as I remembered it to be. I felt Jay grasp at my hand. I turned to see him looking at me earnestly, my heart thumping in its cavity as I held his gaze. "I'm willing to wait if you're willing to try," Jay said. "I'm not going to give you up that easily."

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Start a chain reaction**

 **Never let it stop**

"That means a lot to me, Jay." I smiled, leaning in to give him a tight hug and him kissing my temple. "But you don't have to wait for me,"

Jay pulled back and opened his mouth, wanting to speak up but I stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I'm willing to try now." I finished, grinning up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No regrets?" He muttered, leaning down, closer to my face. "There's no going back after this point."

"None," I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips. And the fireworks began behind us as Jay pulled our bodies closer, his mouth moving in sync with mine.

 **Let's set it off**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **You can make it happen**

 **With everything you've got**

We watched as the night sky was painted with fireworks of every colour. The sounds deafening but the sight so beautiful. I felt as if nothing could ruin this moment, I glanced at my fingers interlaced with Jay's longer ones. "Oh, I was so distracted earlier that I almost forgot," I laughed, saying it out loud, turning to look behind me. "You didn't think this is the end of the story, did you? We were just beginning."


End file.
